1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axial flow fan unit including a plurality of axial flow fans connected in series.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a cooling fan is installed inside a housing of various kinds of electronic devices to cool electronic parts thereof. As the electronic parts enjoy high performance and suffer from increased heat generation, there is a need to increase the static pressure and flow rate of the cooling fan. To meet this need, a serially arranged axial flow fan unit with a plurality of axial flow fans connected in series is used in recent years as a cooling fan that can secure a great enough static pressure and an increased flow rate.
The serially arranged axial flow fan unit includes a plurality of housings within which a plurality of motors are arranged. A plurality of lead lines is led from the motors to the outside of the housings through recess portions for lead line guidance provided on the side portions of the housings.
If the lead lines are not orderly led out of the housings, however, there is a fear that the lead lines are pushed out when mounting the serially arranged axial flow fan unit to the electronic devices or the like and are damaged or severed by physical interference with other parts. Inside the housings, the lead lines may be flexed to thereby impede airflow and increase noises attributable thereto. For the reasons noted above, the method of conducting the lead lines is of great importance in the serially arranged axial flow fan unit.